I'm Yours
by ReinaMirasaki
Summary: One-sided KakaSaku. Kakashi returns from another mission, heavily wounded -again-. Sakura heals him -again-. But this day is different, and this time, he learns that Sakura would prefer that he be selfish than selfless, for once. Please RxR!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or anything that Kishimoto has a license to) in any manner. I claim ownership to the plotline.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Consciousness floods his body as he slowly awakens from his deep sleep. At first, he does not recognize where he is, and starts to weave many battle plans in his mind, thinking of who might've captured him during his mission, and how he was going to get away. He pretends to be asleep still.

But all train of thought disappears when he hears that voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, you've overworked yourself to death again," a female voice spoke, and as soon as it was heard, he feels hands over his chest, and a warm feeling emanating from that spot. He recognizes the voice's owner immediately.

He hears her sigh. "Sometimes, I wonder why you go on these missions alone…"

Sadness was evident in her usually cheery tone. As much as he wants to comfort her, he doesn't dare open his eyes; he doesn't want to confront her, not today. She is the reason why he had gone to this mission, and several more in the past, he thinks, dejectedly.

Another sigh is heard, and he feels one of her hands wandering from his chest, up to his neck. He freezes, trying to remember if his mask was on. When her fingers trace the contours of his chin, he realizes that he does, and inwardly sighs in relief. But relief is immediately flooded with embarrassment, as he realizes that her hand had wandered to his cheek, and seemed to have rested there.

"Kakashi…why do you do this to yourself?" he hears her ask no one in particular. He wanted to speak, but somehow, the comforting warmth of her hand was too wonderful to stay away from. He feels her eyes roaming his features, and wonders what she is thinking about.

_Why no honorific?_

Her warm hand disappears from its place, and he finds himself missing it. He hears rustling around him; she must be packing her medical tools up, he thinks. She starts walking away, then stops. She sighs again, and seems to walk off somewhere from the room.

Once he was sure that her chakra was nowhere in sight, he opens his eye. He tries to sit up, but the pain from his back and his chest suddenly appear. He winces and inhales sharply as his hands wander to the bandages around him. His one onyx eye glances to the nearby window, and sees that it's raining. His eye wanders around, and recognizes his room, with his shuriken-patterned sheets around him, the small picture frame on his bed post, and the Icha-Icha collection on a book case in front of his futon.

He heaves a sigh as memories flood back to him. An assassination turned into a killing spree. He couldn't remember how he had escaped with the gang leader's ninjas following him, but he knew that he had somehow gotten to Konoha. Somehow.

_I'll never hear the end of this from Naruto. After Sakura reports this to him, I may not get any more missions for a week…or maybe a month. _

He drags his legs on the edge of the bed, and walks over to the closet near the bookcase. Sakura removed his shirt, but left his mask. He smiles, realizing that she had still let him keep his modesty (even if this were a good chance to finally see their sensei's face. He could already imagine how Naruto would react.)

He opens the top drawer, grabs one of his black long-sleeved shirts, and puts it on. He checks his pants; a few tears here and there, nothing that a needle or thread can fix, he thinks.

He starts to walk towards the bedroom door. He unlocks it and finds himself in the living room. Like his own room, it was sparsely decorated. It had a couch facing the television, a small coffee table, and a TV. Not that he watches TV; Genma said that it was the 'in' thing, so he bought himself one.

_Maybe I should try to watch something on it, to relax—_

As he walks around the sofa, he finds pink strands on the sofa's armrest. A hand is hanging near the edge. Soft breathing could be heard from the body that lay on his couch. He sees her medic kit on the table. He couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of him; it was Sakura, fast asleep. It had been only a few minutes since he woke up, but she seemed to have exhausted her chakra. He picks her hanging hand gently and places it over her chest. He glances up to her face, and sees a small bead of saliva forming at the edge of her lips. A few strands of her rosette hair had fallen over her eyes.

Then he notices that she had no blanket. He knows it's cold. So he walks back to his room, grabs a spare sheet from the closet, and returns to the living room. He unfolds it, and gently lays it on her body, making sure that she was fully covered and warm. He then sees her hands peek out from the blanket and grab the edges to pull it closer to her. She smiles, but is still asleep.

He did not know what attracted him to her in the first place, but as soon as he recognized it, he immediately backed away. He took separate missions from Team 7, spent more time in reading Icha-Icha, doing almost anything to avoid her. But as he took missions, he got hurt, and had to go to the hospital (even if he hated it). He avoided it like the plague and always went straight home.

This didn't work. Naruto and Sakura knew his tendencies, and Sakura had taken it upon herself to take care of him, which lead to the situation he had right now. Naruto wouldn't always be approving of his solo missions, but he was the only one willing to take on these missions.

He realizes he had stared at her for quite some time, and almost automatically backs off. A blush won't be seen on his masked face, but the heat could be felt from it. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his beating heart.

_Now is not the time to lust over your student…err, your ex-student, Hatake._

He turns away, and starts walking toward his kitchen. He thinks that if Sakura were to stay, he had to make something for dinner. As he enters the room, he glances at the wall calendar. A circled date catches his eye. A few gears turn in his head, and a startling thought interrupts him.

_Today is the day. How could I forget?_

Even if it were raining hard that day, he will not take chances. He has to get there. He knows that this day will not pass without him at least remembering.

* * *

Tears mix with the rain drops as his hands trace the name on the memorial stone. It was the perfect day to rain, he thinks.

_I can cry without anyone seeing._

He glances up to the pouring rain; the skies were still dark, and the rain wasn't planning to stop anytime. He feels the emotion run through his body as the events replayed in his mind—Obito shoving him from the falling rock, Rin hesitatingly taking the eye for Kakashi, Obito's last words, Rin's tears. And how he had failed to save him. Now Sasuke's name joined his relative on the stone, after being killed in fighting Naruto.

Up until now, he could not forgive himself.

He had hoped that he could change all that with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, but ever since Sasuke left, he had known that he had failed. Sakura had accomplished much with Tsunade, and Naruto with Jiraiya, and no thanks to him. He can't help but think why he had focused too much on the problem child, when the other two had potential themselves.

And he looks at himself now. He is a coward, he thinks. Here he is, running away again, this time from the woman he—supposedly—loved. She had grown on him for quite some time, but he never made himself make a move. It had hurt him much to stay away, but he knew that the love he held for her would never be accepted in the village.

_Unrequited love. And I thought it'd never happen to me. What do you think, Obito?_

He senses chakra approaching him, and he quickly tenses. His eyes spot pink again.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here? It's raining! You'll get sick!"

He sees how one hand holds the wide umbrella, while the other on her waist, denoting her irritation. Her eyes may be narrowed, like her expression before she punches Naruto to oblivion, but he could see the worry in her eyes.

A hand unconsciously raises up to scratch the back of his neck, and grins in embarrassment.

"Ah, you see, I was—"

She walks toward him, her presence intimidating him. He feels his heart beating louder as each step neared him. She looks up to him as she tries to raise the umbrella high enough for him.

"Sensei, you need to be selfish at some point in your life," she speaks. Her voice is like a melody that sticks to his memory and his heart; it soothes him, and relieves him of his sadness. Her emerald eyes stare up to him. It is clouded; he could not read her intentions. All he knows is that she worries.

"It's not totally your fault that Obito's gone. Nor Sasuke." She reaches for his hand. "We're all happy that you're alive. You don't have to suffer alone."

He did not know what to say. All he knows that whatever she had gone through had made her mature…and more beautiful.

She smiles at him, and tugs his hand gently. "Let's go. We need you to get into warm clothing."

He lets himself be pulled as they walk away from the memorial stone, hand in hand. The umbrella fails to shield him from the rain. It falls on his side, on his back, on his legs.

But it didn't matter.

_Be selfish for once, huh? _He thinks as he glances at the woman beside him. He gently squeezes her hand. He notices her blush, and he secretly smiles. He had an effect on her, he realizes.

_Iie, I think I'll stay selfless. Because I'm already yours._

* * *

**A/N:** YAY I is done!

Lol, excuse the lolspeak. I'm just really happy. I had planned to write this for quite a while, but…eh. Anyways, there you go!

It's not a song fic, but it was inspired from The Script's I'm Yours. It's so…sweet. I tried to incorporate the last line, but…gah. I think it sucks.

First KakaSaku (please have mercy) but I have been writing for quite a while. So I apologize for any OOCness.

I appreciate any constructive criticism and comments~:D


End file.
